


Oh, What a Night

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Highschool AU, Logan's a nervous nerd, the others are supportive and i'm love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Musical theater class. Logan does not want to do that stupid project for musical theater class. Who decided that making kids sing in front of the class was a smart idea anyway?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kinda rushed but oh well

“I’m the smart one, I don’t _do_ things like this,” Logan grumbled under his breath. He ignored the fact that he had chosen to take ‘musical theatre’ as an elective of entirely his own volition. He hadn’t anticipated that he would have to sing solo in front of the class. It was a small class, only about twenty kids, but the thought still made his heart race.

Not to mention who in particular was in his class.

Roman, the star of last year’s middle school musical.

Patton, the only student to go to all state chorus three years in a row.

Virgil, who had his own band he sang in outside of school.

Not to mention the others. Joan, Talyn, Thomas, Valerie, Terrence…they were all infinitely better than him.

The thought of performing made his heart race.

No, he decided. No, he wouldn’t show up. He knew the teacher, she usually forgot to mark students absent. His parents would never know. He could still get an A in the class with a zero on one lousy project.

Logan ducked into a nearby bathroom as the bell buzzed in his ears. He let out a sigh of relief upon realizing it was empty. He ignored his shaking hands as he ducked into a stall, shut the door, and began to work on his homework.

Roman shuffled his sheet music, clearing his throat and making a show of doing vocal warmups. He glanced around at the other students. Logan was usually the first one there. And Roman knew he was at school, he’d seen Logan walking around the cafeteria during lunch just a few minutes ago. He wouldn’t skip class…would he?

Patton bounced in his seat. Performance day! He’d listened to his song on repeat the entire day, and he couldn’t wait to sing it for the class. He especially couldn’t wait to hear the others sing. But, when the bell rang, and Logan wasn’t sitting in his usual seat, a pit formed in Patton’s stomach.

“Hey,” he turned to Virgil, the kid beside him, before the teacher started class. “Have you seen Logan?” Virgil turned to Logan’s seat. Sure enough, the nerd was nowhere to be found. Roman, who sat in front of the two of them, turned around and interjected.

“He’s definitely here, he was at lunch last period.”

“Probably cut class,” Virgil mumbled. Patton frowned. He knew Logan wasn’t the most confident in his singing abilities, but neither were a lot of the kids in the class. The thought that Logan could be so nervous that he would skip class made Patton feel crushed.

Roman proudly sang ‘I Just Can’t Wait to Be King’ in front of the class, and everyone danced along to the bouncy tune.

Virgil, unsurprisingly, sang ‘Freeze Your Brain.’ His voice was perfectly suited to the song, and his attitude fit the character perfectly.

Patton smiled as he crooned out ‘Oh, What a Beautiful Morning.’ His bubbly personality made the song come alive.

All three wondered what Logan’s singing sounded like.


	2. Chapter 2

The next class, Logan nervously tapped his feet under his desk. He couldn’t continually skip class; that was impractical. Hopefully, the teacher would forget about his performance entirely. Of course, however, he did not have that type of luck. As the teacher stood at the front of the class, prepared to give a lecture, Patton piped up.

“Logan hasn’t sung his song yet!” Logan felt as if his entire body imploded upon itself.

“Oh, of course! Logan, why don’t you get your music out and we can get that out of the way before we start class.” Logan didn’t move, nerves had frozen him to his spot.

“Did you even prepare a song?” Virgil asked him.

Roman scoffed. “I don’t think he even knows any musical theatre songs.” Patton shushed both of them as Logan reluctantly pulled pages of music from his bag. With shaking hands, he gave the music to the teacher, who sat at the piano and began to look over the music.

“All right Logan, give the class some background on your song and the musical it’s from.” Patton gazed at him with genuine interest as Logan swallowed and began to talk.

“I’m doing…uh…Oh, What a Night from Jersey Boys…” Roman’s interest was piqued at the name of the musical. Logan launched into the story of the musical, surprising the entire class. He’d always made small comments on how trivial theater was, and how boring musicals were to him. But his explanation of the musical showed that those remarks might not have been entirely accurate.

Once his background was done, the teacher gave him an encouraging nod as she began to play. He counted the intro measures in his head, took a deep breath…and sang.

Now, ever since the teacher had first mentioned this project, Logan had been saying how he didn’t want to perform. How he was most definitely not nervous, but he simply knew he was going to be bad. He was the smart kid after all, the class didn’t expect him to be outstanding, or even all that good.

_“Oh, what a night.”_

With one phrase, he’d captivated the entire class, including the teacher. Roman and Patton shared a glance, their mouths open wide.

_“Late December back in ‘63”_

“He’s good…” came a quiet whisper from the back of the class. Logan’s cheeks turned bright red as the rest of the class nodded in shocked agreement.

As Logan continued to sing, the class was completely silent. When he finished, they burst into surprised and wondering applause.

“Logan!” Patton cried. “You’re so good!” Logan tried to stammer out a denial, but soon the entire class was agreeing. It took most of the rest of class for the teacher to get them under control.

After class was over, Logan started heading out as quickly as possible, but a hand grabbed his shoulder. He spun around to see Roman grinning at him.

“Logan, you’re such a liar! You’re an amazing singer.” Patton and Virgil, who had walked up to join the two, nodded.

“Are you auditioning for the musical?” Patton asked. Logan shook his head fervently. The others cried out their protests, continuing to tell him how impressive he was. The thought of auditioning terrified Logan. If he could barely sing in front of the class, how could he audition?

~~Though maybe with those three at his side it wouldn’t be so bad…~~

 A few weeks later came the information meeting for those auditioning for the musical. Patton, Virgil, and Roman sat next to each other, talking and laughing.

“Logan’s not here, is he?” Asked Virgil, who already knew the answer to his question. The others frowned and shook their heads. It was only a minute until the meeting was supposed to start. “I guess he’s not auditioning,” Virgil sighed.

Suddenly, someone ran through the open door and slid as inconspicuously as possible into the seat beside Patton. His glasses were askew, and his breath was short from running. Patton immediately wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders.

“Logan! You came!” Logan blushed a bright pink, and tried to mutter a dismissive comment, but Roman silenced him.

“Just pay attention, nerd.”


End file.
